doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Doctor Who Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Styracosaurus Rider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheTrueDoc (Talk) 23:59, April 27, 2011 Declaration Episode I am the author and I am currently researching to get a more accurate account of what happened for the episode. But thanks, hope you enjoy this wiki. If you do become a regular, I think it would be great to work with you. TF - Supreme in every way 06:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Series 1 Hey if u do want to become a writer here cool just write down which ep ud like to write and a short synopsis TheTrueDoc 15:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) your ep that sounds like a great idea for an ep' and ill put in for the first two parter TheTrueDoc 06:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Series I Do you want to put your name down for some more episodes to help round it off, TheTrueDoc 08:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Xmas Do you want the christmas ep TheTrueDoc 12:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I like it and would use it but i dont know how to get it in TheTrueDoc 07:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) logo im sorry but when i try to load the logo up it says theres something wrong with the file TheTrueDoc 22:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) admin yh i will when i can get round to it, thanks for all your hard work TheTrueDoc 09:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Series II Im going to leave series I up to the three of us (Me, you and Tennantfan) but I want some more good writers for Series II so could you ask some reliable writers from the fanon or anywhere else to contact me to sign up. TheTrueDoc 19:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ep 3/4 yh if you would like to do it, i was going to offer it to you anyway. TheTrueDoc 17:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Enemy Within Do you know when your episode will be done by TheTrueDoc 19:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) PS. Would you like to be head writer for series III even though its so far away it will give you time to plan out an ark Email address It's jakfw@me.com TF - Supreme in every way 06:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Dusk Sure, why not? Just don't change them (Like give them the ability to fly) Chat room Just follow the link and start typing. TF - Supreme in every way 20:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you mind giving me your e-mail so we can chat about things on the wiki, mine is hoskinssam96@hotmail.co.uk (yes two S's) TheTrueDoc 06:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Logo, again Could you remake our logo so it says Doctor Who: The Lost Adventures TheTrueDoc 18:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) A slot has been reserved for you. Pinguinus 21:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Message from the Top This is a formal message to all current contributers on this wiki, I see that the Other Works progect is working really well and would like to say well done to you all for your contributions to this wiki, Series I is going well but maybe a bit slowly. Series II is doing well in its planning stages and I hope that by the time the first sereis is finished we can get straight into the second. If you have any news on the Doctor Who Canon ie, the tv series or you have a mini series you want put up onto the main page then leave me a message and ill make sure I get to it quickly. Thank You TheTrueDoc 18:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't wait up If your episode The Enemy Within is ready then upload it right now as my two-parter is not gonna be ready any time soon I'm afraid. Just insert a little continuity by having the Doctor say that he's trying to remember something (that something being the events of my two-parter as I'll make the TARDIS crew forget it ever happened (so that the show's continuity can be maintained) at the end of the story) that he forgot. Yours truly and timely 11:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Series II Episode idea For your series II ep, what do you have in mind, cause depending on what happens I might change it to a more suitable slot to give the series more of a flow. TF - Supreme in every way 19:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dusk: New Breed Would you like to write an episode for series 1 of my Dusk: New Breed series? You can pick any episode that doesn't have my name on it. You can write about anything, raiding a Dusk Hive, fighting natives, fighting a human villain even. TF - Supreme in every way 19:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) the Lord of Time I think it would be a much better idea to post the Lord of Time series on this wikia, rather than Doctor Who Fanon. Also, are you actually going to post it in 2013? or is that just the pretend air date, and it'll be posted sooner than that? TF - Supreme in every way 08:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me how to make people admin for my own wiki Caged1 14:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) i would like to make a user series but i dont know how. can you help me with that?